


You Finally & Probably Got The Answers, That You Were Looking For:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Diary/Journal, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, Future, General, Getting answers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Making Out, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Searching, Sex, Sexual Content, Soul-Searching, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Kono came home from Morocco, & Steve immediately went to find his mother's lockbox, where she said it was, He was reading her journal, He & Kono were talking about it?, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!!*





	You Finally & Probably Got The Answers, That You Were Looking For:

*Summary: Steve & Kono came home from Morocco, & Steve immediately went to find his mother's lockbox, where she said it was, He was reading her journal, He & Kono were talking about it?, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!!*

 

It was a long couple of days, Officer Kono Kalakaua & Commander Steve McGarrett were glad that it was over, They had went to Morocco, so they can rescue Doris McGarrett, Steve's Mother, & then help Wo Fat's Father escape from the CIA, & they were successful in escaping the compound, with Captain Lou Grover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Steve's Ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. After it was all over, they went on their separate ways, & Kono & Steve got to their beach house, & just wanted to relax, & not worry about a thing, since they got time off.

 

The Five-O Commander was thrilled to find out some more interesting things about his mom, as he read her journal, but what really got him, was the fact, she was so excited to be pregnant with Steve, while his father, John McGarrett, was over the moon about her expecting. The Ex-Surfer came out of the kitchen, & said with a smile, "Dinner, Babe", & Steve smiled, & said, "Coming", as he followed her to the set up table on the lanai.

 

As they sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, Steve told his lover what he found going through his mother's journal, & he was still shocked, as he told her. When, He recovered from the news, The Former Seal said with a hint of a smile, "Maybe, We can finally have a true relationship, I always wanted her to be part of my life, Even three years ago", he sighed, & said, "I didn't give her a chance to explain things", Kono placed a comforting hand upon his, & she said with a soft smile, "I think she knows now, You forgive her, You guys can start from that", Steve agrees from that.

 

Kono went to get the dessert, that she had prepared earlier before they had to go off, & do the mission, "I am so glad that you probably & finally got the answers that you were looking for, Baby, I am also glad that you are giving your mother a chance, you both need it, so you can have a great future together". Steve smiled, & nodded, "You are so smart", he said, as he pulled the beautiful native on to his lap, & she rocked against him, bringing him instant pleasure.

 

"Don't forget sexy, & exotically lethal, **_Sailor_** ", The Former Surfing Pro cooed seductively, as she rocked a little harder, but not too much, since she didn't want him to let out his release, & was kissing him everywhere. "God, Kono, You are driving me crazy", he said breathlessly, & she decided to show some mercy. "Wanna go upstairs & show me how exotically lethal you are ?", she nodded, & they went upstairs, after quickly cleaning up, & they were looking forward to a promise of a hot & passionate night.

 

The End.


End file.
